


Mother's Day

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary morning, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/profile)[**summer_of_giles**](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/), based on a prompt by [](http://fiareynne.livejournal.com/profile)[**fiareynne**](http://fiareynne.livejournal.com/).

"You do know that Hallmark and all those other card companies are taking all the meaning from Mother's Day?"

Rupert looked up from his crossword to look at Anya. The quiet of their usual morning routine had been interrupted by her observation. He thought for a moment and realized she must be referring to the American holiday as Mothering Sunday was not for another month yet. He just nodded and returned to contemplate a four letter word for an antiquated interjection.

"Not that I blame them though," Anya continued, half-eaten toast in hand. "I mean selling more cards means more money. It's almost expected that people get their mother something even if it's just a card. Guilt is a great motivator."

Rupert penned in another answer with a smile. "And I suppose you were there to right wrongs if a mother wasn't satisfied?"

"You would think so, wouldn't you? Sadly, no. Now Valentine's day and the day after, those were great days for vengeance demons. Christmas and New Year's too. It was all very cyclical in a way. But Mother's Day was kind of quiet. Lots of vacations taken around that time."

"So what are your final feelings on the day?" Rupert asked, putting aside the finished puzzle and picking up his tea, which was probably cold by now.

"I think if I were ever to become a mother, it would be nice to get a present or a card."

Rupert set his cup down and reached under his chair. He pulled out a small, brightly wrapped package and a small envelope. He placed them in front of Anya, next to her half-empty plate.

"What's this? It's not our anniversary or my birthday. Not that I mind presents on a whim but, why?" she asked, obviously wanting to rip off the paper and see what was inside.

"Happy Mother's Day, Anya."

Her eyes grew wide and she pointed a finger at him. "You peeked! You went through the trash or the medicine cabinet didn't you? I just took the test this morning. One little plus sign doesn't mean anything. It could be wrong you know," she said, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

Rupert pushed his chair out and came around the table to kneel in front of her. He took her hand, though she attempted to keep it close to her body, holding it to his heart.

"I'm a Watcher, love. We're trained to observe. We've been together a while now. I know everything about you. I'd hoped you'd tell me yourself."

She sniffed, pulling him up into a hug. "I'm scared, Rupert. What if I'm not a good mother?"

"You'll be a wonderful mother, dearest Anya."

"Thank you," she whispered. Her eyes strayed to the table. "Can I open my present now?"

Rupert laughed. "Yes, you can." He pressed a kiss to her head before standing.


End file.
